Hamilton「One-Shots」
by Lisaki00
Summary: Cada one shot de Hamilton que escriba lo pondré aquí. Pasa y lee
1. chapter 1

Personajes principales: Eliza y Alexander.

Personajes secundarios: Angélica.

Shippings: Hamliza (¡NO ME DIGAS SHERLOCK!)

Al principio sólo la apreciaba.

No es que en un principio no la hubiera querido pero no era amor, era cariño y por eso la eligió a ella para ser su esposa con sólo dos semanas de haberla conocido. Pues sabía lo mucho qué le costaba formar lazos con las personas y si logró encariñarse con ella pues es que algo tenía la dama de vestido celeste.

Sabía que ella lo amaba, que era de las que creían en el amor a primera vista por eso no tuvo miedo en pedirle su mano, el problema fue… su padre. Esa fue de las pocas veces que sintió nervios, que sintió miedo, que podía fracasar y esa idea lo aterraba y no entendía del todo porque.

Se revolvió nervioso en su asiento sintiendo la mirada de Philip Schuyler juzgándolo a el y a todas las respuestas que dió a sus preguntas. Podía sentir los oscuros y expectantes ojos de Eliza invadiendo la escena desde una esquina causándole una gracia y ternura que le ayudaban a no sucumbir a la tensión de la situación.

\- ¿Y si no lo logra Angélica?.

Preguntó nerviosa a su hermana mayor.

\- Pues supongo que le deberé dar a Peggy diez dólares.

Dijo con voz desganada la de vestido rosa cruzándose de brazos recargada en la pared.

\- ¡Angie!.

El puchero de Eliza le causó cierta gracia a la vez que culpa. Ella fue quien le dejó ir, no tenía que hacer pagar a su hermana por eso.

\- Ya, ya, Liz, el es listo y papá es un buen hombre y si no lo logra no veo motivo para que no puedan seguir juntos, tiempo al tiempo.

La abrazó frotando su hombro de forma reconfortante.

El sonido de una silla siendo levemente arrastrada tensó el ambiente.

Solo con la mirada Angélica comprobó que la mente de Alexander quedó en blanco aún cuando se puso de pie. Volteó a ver a su hermana esperado encontrarla más calmada pero la vió sosteniendo su cabello con fuerza en señal de desesperación.

\- ¡Esto acaba aquí!.

Se lamentó la menor viendo a su padre avanzar hacia su novio causando leve una risa en Angélica.

Philip extendió su mano esperando que inmigrante corresponderiera, lo cual hizo temeroso. Sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Eliza, pero la dulzura que los que su novia tenía eran reemplazados por firmeza, se parecían más a los de Angélica.

\- Se fiel.

Dijo con la misma firmeza pero con una sonrisa gentil asomando por sus labios.

Alexander lo miró estupefacto buscando una confirmación en sus ojos, al verlo asentir volteó sonriente a Eliza.

Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos antes de que ella se lanzará a sus brazos con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos producto de la ahora liberada tensión. Sintió como Alexander la daba vueltas una vez en sus brazos, se sintió en el cielo.

Angélica los vió feliz y es que sabía que ella en realidad amaba a Alexander, quien lo amaba era su hermana, ella sólo quedó fascinada por él y lo sabía. Tarde o temprano esa atracción desaparecería, pero lo que nunca se iría era esa sensación de no estar satisfecha, de sentir que aunque, no era amor, Alexander y ella se complementaban y encajaban perfectamente.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó y vió a su otra hermana pequeña con una sonrisa comprensiva, nunca había dicho nada pero Peggy era lista y lo había notado todo.

Angélica agradeció el gesto con la mirada.

\- Me debes diez.

Dijo haciendo que Peggy borrará su sonrisa.

Eliza llevó a Alexander al enorme jardín de su patio trasero. El inmigrante escuchó atento cada palabra que salió de los labios su ensoñadora novia, hablaba de hijos, de posibles mascotas y sólo se detuvo para admirar la luna sin ver qué Alexander la miraba a ella como si fuera la más bella de las estrellas.

\- Eliza — La llamó tomando su mano — Eliza, no tengo ni un dólar a mi nombre, ni un acre de tierra, ni una tropa que comandar, ni un poco de fama. Todo lo que tengo es mi honor, mi tolerancia al dolor, un par de créditos de universidad y mi cerebro de primera calidad.— dijo orgulloso haciéndola reír — ¡Qué loco! tu familia saca un lado diferente de mí, Peggy confía en mí, Angélica trató de saltarme.— Eliza volteó exaltada buscando a su hermana con la mirada pero el peregrino tomó su barbilla obligándola a verlo de nuevo — ¡Nada de estrés!, mi amor por ti nunca está puesto en duda. Conseguiremos un lugarcito en Harlem y lo resolveremos. He estado viviendo sin familia desde que era un niño. Mi padre se fue, mi madre murió, crecí incontrolable pero nunca olvidaré el rostro de mi madre, eso era real y mientras yo esté vivo, Eliza, le juro a Dios, que nunca te sentirás…

Pérdida, así la dejaba él.

En su boda Angélica dió un conmovedor discurso que Alexander no pudo apreciar en su totalidad porque aún una duda le carcomía. ¿Era esto lo correcto realmente? Es decir el quería a Eliza y le gustará reconocerlo o no el dinero de su familia le venía más que bien pero el no la amaba como ella a él, cierta persona seguía en su mente y se preguntaba si Eliza llegaría a significar tanto para el cómo esa persona.

Dejó de pensar en eso al tener a Angélica sonriente frente a él, le dió un abrazo y el correspondió pero algo le extrañó de eso.

\- Estáte satisfecho.

Dijo la morena reforzando su agarre.

Fue cómo una orden, lo que dejó confundido al muchacho pues no entendía a que se refería. Comenzó a entenderlo años después, en su mente resonó la voz de Angélica.

Él nunca estará satisfecho.

Las palabras parecían querer envolver a Eliza en un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué sería suficiente para ti?.

No lo entendía, el país era libre al fin y tenían un hermoso hijo (Que extrañamente se parecía a uno de sus fallecidos amigos) ¿Qué más podía querer aquel hombre? Lo amaba, pero no lo entendía.

Volteó a verla una vez más antes de abandonar la residencia. Se veía indefensa, pérdida, quiso quedarse, quiso abrazarla y besarla.

No pudo.

Esa noche, años después, él vió igual a María Reynolds, la vió igual de indefensa, igual de pérdida que Eliza cuando se marchó hace tantos años. Por eso se quedó con ella esa noche, no tuvo el estómago de rechazar a una mujer así de pérdida otra vez.

Se arrepintió.

Se arrepintió de quedarse esa noche y la siguiente y la siguiente, aún cuando seguía pagando lo hizo arrepentido y tiempo después se arrepintió de publicar aquél maldito panfleto.

Más largo que cualquier carta que pudo haberle dedicado.

"Dejarlo ir" no era una opción para el, el no era de los que dejaban ir.

\- Duerme en tu oficina.

Humillada, se sentía humillada por su propio esposo pero su mirada no reflejaba eso ni la traición ni el dolor. Reflejaban una profunda decepción y… odio un odio ardiente que ningun mar de amor podría apagar ni ningún mar de lágrimas.

\- Eliza…

Eliza avanzó firmemente, las huellas de lágrimas en su rostro no la hacían parecer debil, si no más fuerte, más dolida, más vengativa, más firme y severa.

Alexander comprobó en ese momento que Eliza había sacado los ojos de su padre.

\- Duerme en tu oficina Hamilton.

Después de todo la había elegido antes que a ella, que a su familia.

\- ¿Cómo publicar este amorío iba a arreglar las cosas? Hace falta talento para pensar un plan tan falible.

Culpa, culpa, culpa.

Cada palabra que Angélica escupía sólo hacía crecer su culpa.

\- ¡Fue un acto de sacrificio político!.

Quiso justificarse frente a ella, frente a Eliza, frente a sus hijos, frente al país, frente a él mismo.

\- ¡Eliza es lo mejor en tu vida! ¡La trataras bien mientras yo viva!.

Ella era su tesoro más preciado y ese tonto la había tratado cómo cualquier cosa eligiendo su estúpido legado antes que a ella. Eligió algo que nunca llegaría a ver antes que lo que tenía delante.

Y lo hizo de nuevo dejando a Philip ir a ese duelo.

Se arrepintió de nuevo.

El grito de Eliza al perder a su hijo lo destrozó y sólo ella podía sanarlo pero ella no le permitió tocarla, no aún.

La vió mirando un viejo árbol, vió su oportunidad. Se paró pocos pasos tras ella.

-Mira donde estamos, mira donde empezamos. Se que no te merezco, Eliza pero te pido que me escuches. Eso seria suficiente — ella no volteó — Si pudiera salvarle la vida. Si pudiera intercambiar su vida por la mía el estaría parado aquí justo ahora y tu sonreirías, eso seria suficiente. — miró el suelo —. No pretendo saber a lo que nos enfrentamos se que no podemos reemplazar lo que perdimos y tu necesitas tiempo — miró en su dirección firmemente—Pero no tengo miedo, se con quien me case. Solo dejame quedarme a tu lado. Eso seria suficiente.

Miró a su al rededor.

\- Eliza, ¿Te gustan las afueras de la ciudad? Es tranquilo. Mira a tu alrededor, mira a tu al rededor, Eliza…

Estaba desesperado, quería oir su voz, quería ver esos ojos oscuros que amaba.

\- Es tranquilo en las afueras de la ciudad.

Alexander quedó atónito al verla voltear con una sonrisa triste pero gentil a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de dolor que lograron apagar el fuego del odio.

Ninguno podría superar esto solo.

Era Eliza, su Eliza, la Eliza que amaba.

¿Amor? ¿Cuando había pasado eso?

Cuando Eliza corrió a sus brazos se dijo que no importaba el cuando.

El creyó odiar a todo el mundo, creyó no tener mas lugar en su corazón pero Eliza le demostró que se equivocó sin intentarlo.

Entendió porque Eliza usaba un vestido celeste.

Ella era un trozo de cielo.

Lo mejor en su vida y lo tuvo claro al firmar esa carta con un reservado "Siempre tuyo" que sólo ella y otra persona merecerían.

"La mejor de las esposas, la mejor de las mujeres"

Se había ese ganado título junto al lugar en su mente y corazón.

Abandonó su hogar, iba a arrepentirse por última vez en su vida.

Yo AMO a Eliza, se que escribo puro Lams pero el Hamliza también me parece una muy linda relación pero ¡ME CUESTA ESCRIBIRLO! Con John y Alex y otros personajes se me vienen solas las ideas pero con ellos no, no se porque. Esta es mi compensación a todos los que me siguen y aman el Hamliza, lo siento de verdad no se porque no puedo escribirlo, espero que esto haga que lo valga.


	2. Es mi hermana

Personajes: Eliza y Angélica.

¿Shipping?: No mames wey son hermanas, esto es un libro cristiano, digo Hamliza y leve Hamgelica.

...

Angélica P.O.V

La odié al principio ¿Saben?.

La conozco desde que tengo memoria, y es que sólo soy un año mayor que ella. No tengo ningún recuerdo de la vida de hija única y en parte eso me dio rabia. Yo era la mayor de las Schyler y la idea de tener una hermana no era del todo de mi agrado.

Al principio no fue fácil y menos cuando un año después de ella llegó Peggy, me costó quererlas.

Cuando tenía seis accidentalmente rompí un jarrón y Eliza estuvo ahí para verlo, escondí los trozos y le pedí que no dijera nada, ella siendo un manojo de nervios y pánico asintió. Nuestro padre se dió cuenta del jarrón faltante, me interrogó a mí y negué sin problemas todo, soy buena mentirosa, pero Eliza...

\- Angélica dijo que no dijera nada.

... es otra historia.

Obviamente me castigaron esa noche.

\- Un jarrón más, un jarrón menos ¿Qué importa? Hay miles en esta casa.

Murmuré malhumorada sin entender que el castigo fue por mentir notando la mirada de culpa en sus ojos oscuros aunque poco me importó en ese entonces.

Era demasiado inocente, sentía que debía explicarle tres veces todo y ese es un defecto que sigue estando presente en ella, haciendo más daño a si misma que a alguien más.

Recuerdo que una vez cuando ella tenía apenas nueve manchó unos de mis vestidos con chocolate, me imagino el pánico que sintió.

Abrí la puerta del baño extrañada del agua que salía bajo la misma para encontrarme con Eliza intentado lavar el vestido con su cepillo de dientes y crema dental

\- Es que no encontraba el jabón.

Se excusó con ojos llorosos y un hilo de voz.

Fue ese el momento en que empecé a entender que no podía enojarme con ella.

Le dije que estaba bien, que aún podía usarlo, cuando me aseguré que no estaba viendo tiré el ahora arruinado vestido.

Con el tiempo fue madurando obviamente, no podía ser una niña para siempre, no del todo al menos, conservó esa inocencia característica de ella, nunca dejó de ser una soñadora, una romántica.

Me gusta pensar que fue por eso que se lo dejé, pero algo en mí sabía que no era así, no del todo. Algo había en Alexander que me daba mala espina aunque me dejó fascinada, que me traería problemas, que me lastimaría pero tampoco quería perder sus ojos de mi vida.

Ella era la soñadora, de las que creían en el amor a primera vista, me pareció justo.

Por eso me hice a un lado.

Pero una parte de mí nunca quedó conforme por eso, sabía que yo en realidad no amaba a Alexander, que no era un desamor, era más bien la rabieta de una niña que no pudo tener el juguete que quería.

Y ver como otra niña jugaba el.

Patético.

 _Mi querida, Angélica..._

Y aún más patético era aferrarme a aquellas cartas, deleznable.

Una pequeña parte mi le tenía envidia a Eliza, ella era conocida por su belleza e inteligencia y yo mejor que nadie sabía de su infinita devoción.

 _Eliza siempre gana._

Sentí que de alguna forma me dejaban atrás, que solo podía mirar su espalda, hasta que volteó con los ojos llorosos, destrozada, nunca la había visto así, sólo esa palabra definiría como la ví.

Corrió hacía mis brazos sollozando, ya no estaba tras ella, ella en ese estado estaba igual que yo.

\- Angie - sollozaba mientras se aferraba a mí - Angie...

Su voz me desgarraba, me mataba, no entendía nada.

Noté que en la mano traía un panfleto, lo tomé, leí el primer párrafo y pensé mil formas de matar a Alexander.

Culpa, eso en parte era mí culpa y lo confirme cuando no me sorprendí. Gritarle a Alexander sería también gritarme a mi misma, ambos nos lo merecemos.

Me quedé con ella hasta que se durmió y luego fui a gritarle a ese desgraciado.

El mayor defecto de mi hermana volvía a jugarle en contra y ese maldito se aprovechó de ello.

¿Qué sabía él de sacrificios?.

Eliza es muchas cosas, una mujer hermosa, valiente por seguir con la frente en alto, una gran amiga y confidente.

\- Ella es mi hermana, mientras yo viva, la tratarás bien.

...

 **¡AND PEGGY!**

 **Otro one shot sobre Eliza porque si.**

 **Hay algunas referencias a la demo de Congratulations, me parten el cora /3**

 **No se que fue esto pero me gustó.**

 **Me identifico con Angélica, yo tengo dos hermanas y el que las toque se pudre todo eh'. Tiro, tiro, puñalada, puñalada ?).**

 **Son las seis casi y yo escribiendo, por eso re simple el edit.**

 **Tengo pensado un one shot del AU moderno que sería más bien cómico pero la idea es tan ridícula que no se si escribirlo xd Ya veré.**


End file.
